Preman KHS & Si Culun
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Hinata, Preman KHS menyukai Sasuke si siswa culun. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cekidot aja!./Oneshoot/OWARI/SasuHina/RnR, Please!


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Uchiha Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : OOC akut, typo, gak yakin ini lucu, ala kadarnya.

Summary © Hinata, Preman KHS menyukai Sasuke si siswa culun. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cekidot aja!./Oneshoot/SasuHina/RnR, Please!

.

.

.

 **PREMAN Konoha High School**

.

.

.

Hari Senin. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata 'hari Senin' ? entah ada apa dengan hari Senin (karena 'ada apa dengan cinta' sudah terlalu mainstream), musim kemarau panjang paceklik telah usai (eahh) tapi ada begitu banyak siswa di dunia nyata, dunia maya dan dunia lain yang berdoa minta hujan turun membahasi bumi di hari Senin, hujan sebasah-basahnya bahkan kalau perlu basah seluruh tubuh sampai harus mandi madu (?)

Doa dari segala doa minta hujan merupakan doa _top request_ di hari Senin, di posisi kedua menyusul doa 'semoga guru tidak masuk' dan di posisi ketiga masih di isi oleh doa 'semoga guru lupa memberikan ulangan harian', meski doa sejuta umat siswa sudah menumpuk di meja sang malaikat yang mengatur turunnya hujan, tetap saja hari Senin kali ini sama halnya dengan hari Senin yang kemarin dan mungkin hari Senin yang akan datang. Hanya Perang Dunia ke-III _featuring_ Star Wars yang mampu menghentikan dan menunda aktifitas menguji kesabaran kita berdiri di hari Senin, Upacara Bendera.

Konoha High School salah satu sekolah elit yang masih menganut paham bahwa hari Senin harus melaksanakan Upacara Bendera. Katanya untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan yang telah gugur mendahului kita, tapi saat Hening Cipta di mulai hanya kenangan mantan yang datang menghantui (?).

 **KRRIIINNNGGG... KKRIIINNGGG...**

Suara bel yang sudah tak asing di kalangan siswa KHS berbunyi dengan nyaring tanpa di _request_ , seluruh siswa KHS menyeret langkah kaki mereka untuk berkumpul di lapangan melaksanakan upacara bendera.

Izumo dan Kotetsu, dua sejoli penegak disiplin di sekolah (kalau penegak disiplin di pasar biasanya tukang parkir) akan menutup gerbang KHS yang dipercayai sebagai portal menuju dunia lain, ya dari dunia menyenangkan di luar sana ke dunia yang penuh dengan aturan-aturan sekolah.

" _chhoo...cchoo..."_ seorang gadis berambut panjang berlari dan berusaha menahan gerbang yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup.

"Kami sudah bosan melihat anda terlambat, Hyuuga-san" kata penegak disiplin yang sebagian wajahnya diperban. Dengar-dengar gosip, doi korban gagal operasi plastik.

" _Gomenasai,_ " ucap Hyuuga Hinata disertai _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir" penegak disiplin yang satunya lagi memberi kesempatan kepada siswa yang sudah berapa kali menjadi siswa _best of the best_ kategori 7 siswa yang selalu terlambat.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kelas XII.2 kini berlari ke barisan kelasnya dengan ngos-ngosan. Semua siswa laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdiri di sekitarnya menggeser sedikit posisi mereka untuk memberi ruang kepada gadis yang terkenal sebagai ketua geng preman KHS.

Amanat Pembina Upacara. Kepala sekolah anti penuaan dini berjalan menuju podium untuk memberikan ceramah tanpa judul dengan alur yang tidak jelas. Baru beberapa menit Hinata berdiri di barisan kelasnya, Kotetsu dan Izumo kembali menarik Hinata untuk maju ke depan barisan di tengah-tengah lapangan upacara. Kotetsu dan Izumo selain bertugas sebagai penegak disiplin dan penjaga portal ke dunia lain, mereka juga bertugas me-razia siswa yang tidak lengkap.

Hinata dengan nafas berat maju ke depan berdiri untuk mendapatkan gelar 'siswa tidak lengkap _of the week_ ". Hinata lupa membawa topi. Baru beberapa detik Hinata berdiri, beberapa siswa yang lain juga keluar satu per satu dari barisan kelas mereka bergabung dengan Hinata untuk mendapatkan gelar yang sama.

"Gaara..." kata Hinata pelan melihat siswa yang berambut merah mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Gaara berjalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang sedang gatal karena berminyak dan ketombe yang selalu balik dan balik lagi (karena 'menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal' sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Hah, aku tidak pakai dasi" siswa bernama Gaara juga termasuk preman KHS. Gaara dan Hinata merupakan teman baik sejak SMP, mereka berdua sebagai pemrakarsa dan penggagas ide sekaligus bagian unit pelaksana teknis untuk melaksanakan aksi premanitas tak kasat mata di KHS.

"Naruto...?" Gaara heran melihat temannya yang berambut kuning jabrik muncul dari peradaban dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Topi, ada. Dasi, oke punya, tadi pagi dipasang langsung oleh mama Kushina. Jadi apa yang salah?

"Kemarin sudah ku bilang, kalian bantu aku memasang lambang kelas yang dibagikan. Aku memasangnya sendiri dan ternyata ku pasang terbalik" Naruto menggurutu tidak jelas menyalahkan Gaara dan Hinata yang tidak mau memasangkan lambang pada seragamnya.

"Kau ini bodohnya tak terukur sedalam lautan luka dalam, masa angka romawi saja tidak tahu" Gaara memarahi Naruto.

"Aku ini keturunan Asia. Bukan keturunan Romawi jadi mana ku tahu angka-angka mereka" Naruto membela diri dengan cara yang agak dangkal.

"Astaga, apalagi ini..." Hinata menunduk menepuk jidatnya ketika melihat salah satu anggota gengnya datang menghampiri mereka dengan pelanggaran yang sangat fatal.

"Oeh Kiba, aku tahu kau pria anti-mainstream tapi jangan sampai begitu juga" Naruto memandang aneh kepada Kiba yang mengambil posisi di samping Hinata.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi pria anti-mainstream, keadaan yang telah memaksaku" Kiba membela diri.

"Kiba, hari ini hari Senin. Senin sampai Rabu, siswa laki-laki menggunakan seragam kemeja putih dan celana biru, kenapa kau menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana putih yang di gunakan pada hari Kamis dan Jumat?" tanya Hinata kesal kepada Kiba yang sangat terlihat _stand out_ diantara semua siswa.

"Kakakku keluar kota, aku sendiri yang mencuci seragamku dan lupa mengambilnya ketika hujan. Meski kita preman sekolah aku tidak ingin absen di kelas hanya karena alasan klasik seperti ini" Kiba, tipe siswa dengan semangat darah juang tinggi.

"Ngh... Sai?" Kiba memandang Sai dari atas ke bawah yang sudah berdiri tegap menghadap ke kiblat di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Sai tapi mengapa ia ikut bergabung dengan barisan tunggal ini? Topi, sudah menutupi kepala Sai. Dasi, terpasang rapi bak agen MLM yang selalu menjanjikan kapal selam dan kapal pesiar kepada orang-orang. Seragam, seragam hari Senin. Lambang, tidak terbalik.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Hinata, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan sambil memandang Sai.

"Ini.." Sai mengangkat ujung celananya dan memperlihatkan kaos kaki warna putih di kaki kirinya, kaos kaki pelangi motif bunga berbintang di kaki kanannya.

" _The effect of_ kepepet" lanjut Sai dengan senyuman yang tidak menarik hati. Hinata dan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ruang guru sudah di isi oleh 5 siswa yang baru saja selesai berjemur di lapangan KHS.

"Aku sangat heran dengan kalian, selalu berbuat ulah. Kali ini bahkan tidak lengkap saat upacara" Anko-sensei, wali kelas XII.2 menceramahi 5 siswa yang baru saja mempermalukan kelasnya di depan seluruh warga KHS.

"Tidak akan kami ulangi lagi, Sensei" Naruto dengan wajah menunduk memberanikan diri berbicara kepada guru yang terkenal mampu mendatangkan 7 bencana alam misterius saat ia marah.

"Untung saja kalian memiliki prestasi yang wajib di pertahankan. Kembali ke kelas" perintah Anko-sensei.

2 tahun terakhir KHS sudah di kuasai oleh Hinata, Gaara, Sai, Naruto dan Kiba. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka, mereka tidak pernah menindas yang lemah dan tidak pernah menganggu mereka yang tidak berdaya. Niat mereka sebenarnya baik tapi karena sudah terkenal sering terlibat berbagai skandal lokal maupun interlokal bahkan lokalisasi –eh bukan-, semua siswa kini takut terhadap mereka. Saat salah satu dari mereka ke kantin, secara ajaib meja yang akan mereka duduki akan kosong dengan sendirinya.

Hyuuga Hinata, ketua dari geng preman KHS. Mengapa Hinata? Hinata kan perempuan? Jadi, saat itu Hinata sedang PMS hari kedua (lagi sangar-sangarnya) lalu ia mendapati salah satu geng yang berpengaruh di KHS, Akatsuki menjahili beberapa siswa. Dengan kekuatan supranatural yang datang mendadak, Hinata menantang dan menghajar ketua geng Akatsuki, Sasori. Hinata belum pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan Akatsuki setelah kejadian tersebut, tapi Sasori menghimbau anggota gengnya untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Hinata dan Gaara. Sai, Naruto dan Kiba menyusul bergabung dengan Hinata dan Gaara, jadilah mereka mendirikan perserikatan siswa-siswi sejenis preman KHS dengan visi misi yang belum pernah di paparkan sampai saat ini.

Seperti kata Anko-sensei, mereka sering berulah tapi mereka memiliki prestasi yang cerah gemilang berseri-seri dan menyilaukan.

Hinata, anggota klub Karate yang pernah menjuarai beberapa kejuaraan bergengsi.

Gaara, salah satu insan yang terlahir dengan kemampuan melukis pasir di atas kaca, ia telah mengikuti berbagai macam perlombaan.

Sai, kemampuannya melukis sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Naruto, kapten futsal sekolah.

Kiba, pernah menjadi duta perlindungan hewan langka semacam Akamaru, Pakkun, Gama bunta, Gama oyami dan hewan-hewan lainnya yang hanya bisa anda temukan di dunia ninja.

.

.

.

Hinata _and the geng_ sedang berjalan di lantai dua KHS, mereka akan menuju atap sekolah untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi, mereka memang preman yang ditakuti tapi masa depan lebih menakutkan bagi mereka.

"He-hei, bukankah itu si Saori saos tiram?" Naruto menunjuk ke bawah.

"Sasori dan Deidara, dua sejoli yang pernah terlibat aksi lompat pagar yang digagalkan oleh Izumo dan kotetsu, pernah membersihkan WC karena ulangan Fisika mereka remedial dan-" Sai membuka buku kecilnya, membacakan profil orang-orang di bawah sana.

"Cukup, Sai" Gaara menaikkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Sai untuk berhenti membaca buku kecilnya.

"Sepertinya sedang mengganggu siswa laki-laki, ayo turun" Hinata berlari menuruni tangga diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut hitam kini tersungkur di tanah dengan kepala tertunduk, wajahnya tidak terlihat, tertutup oleh sebagian rambutnya yang agak panjang.

"Ternyata kalian masih mengganggu siswa-siswa lain!" Naruto datang menghentikan aksi junior –eh- maksudnya aksi Sasori dan Deidara.

"Kami tidak menganggu, hanya main dorong-dorong saja. Dia terlalu lemah dan akhirnya terjatuh tertiup angin, ayo Dei" Sasori mengajak Deidara pergi.

" _Daijoubu ka?_ " Hinata berjalan menghampiri siswa korban dorong-dorong Sasori dan Deidara.

Siswa laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk berusaha untuk beridiri. Saat ia berdiri membersihkan seragamnya, Hinata benar-benar terpesona melihatnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya hitam dan style rambutnya benar-benar cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Angin bertiup melambaikan rambut hitamnya, membelai bibir tipisnya dan menutupi sebagian hidung mancungnya.

' _Ahh,, kakkoi naa...'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata baru pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sangat keren menurutnya, tapi tidak menurut teman-temannya ketika siswa tersebut merogoh saku celananya mengambil kacamata lalu menautkan di kedua telinganya, setelah memasang kacamata siswa tersebut menunduk takut-takut sambil memegangi tangannya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata maju selangkah.

"Tidak" siswa tersebut menjawab pelan, lalu mundur selangkah dengan wajah menunduk takut-takut.

"Kau kelas berapa?" Hinata maju selangkah lagi.

"Kelas XII.1" siswa tersebut sudah terdesak di tembok pagar KHS.

"Namamu?" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan dengan detail laki-laki yang kini berdiri tak percaya diri dihadapannya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke" jawab siswa bernama Sasuke tak berani menatap Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya

Beberapa meter dari Hinata dan Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lainnya memperhatikan Hinata berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau yakin sekarang tahun 2015?" Gaara menyenggol siku Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin, di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada jenis siswa era berburu dan meramu" Gaara memperhatikan siswa berkacamata tersebut.

"Benar juga, penampilannya cupu. Kacamata, kemeja yang di masukkan, astaga.." Kiba ikut mengomentari penampilan siswa tersebut.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kesayangan Orochi-sensei karena sangat pintar dalam Biologi" Sai kembali membuka buku kecilnya.

Hinata masih betah berdiri memperhatikan Sasuke yang tak berani menatapnya.

"Oh, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Namanya bagus, jadi suka sama orangnya" Hinata menyentuh hidung Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sasuke yang notabene-nya siswa yang sangat 'agak' culun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kacamatanya lucu, jadi ingin mencium bibir yang pakai" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Be-berhenti" Sasuke menahan bahu Hinata agar tidak mendekati wajahnya, setelah menahan gadis yang akan menciumnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari yang lain, Hinata memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Baru saja Hinata menerima pesan dari Naruto yang memberikan informasi bahwa si Uchiha Sasuke anak culun sedang makan di kantin. Hinata tidak ingin membuang waktu ia segera menuju kantin _as fast as she can_.

Hinata memasuki pintu kantin yang di dominasi oleh dinding kaca, Hinata berjalan dengan santai beberapa siswa tampak meliriknya takut-takut. Padahal dari tadi Hinata selalu memberikan senyum manis. Berdiri sejenak, celingak celinguk kesana kemari akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam anti gravitasi berkacamata sedang makan mi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Haaaiii..." Hinata berdiri di samping meja Sasuke dan teman-temannya, secara ajaib teman-teman Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri bersama seorang gadis aneh.

"Ngh...?"Sasuke dengan mulut penuh dan sumpit masih di tangan kanannya tidak mampu berkata apapun saat melihat penampakan Hinata, gadis yang hampir saja menciumnya.

"Ups, sepertinya teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu, aku temani bagaimana?" Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

"A-aku harus pergi.." Sasuke hendak berdiri meninggalkan Hinata tapi tangannya sudah di pegang erat oleh Hinata. Sasuke yang notabene-nya belum pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain ibunya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat tangannya di pegang oleh seorang gadis.

"Sasuke sayang, Sasuke yang manis. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan, makananmu masih banyak. Ayo duduk dan habiskan" dengan nada suara yang manja, Hinata memaksa Sasuke kembali duduk dan memakan makanannya.

Meja yang lumayan besar tapi hanya di isi oleh dua orang, Sasuke memandang sekeliling dan mendapati semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan ' _Jangan mau dekat-dekat dengannya_ ' tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan tanpa suara antara Hinata dan Sasuke, anak kecil datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, ayo cepat pergi dari sini. Kata kak Shikamaru, kalau lama-lama disini bisa bahaya" dengan polos, Inari anak dari pengaja kantin KHS menarik pelan lengan kemeja Sasuke.

"Hai, Inari-chan. Makin hari kau makin manis saja, ayo katakan pada Kak Shikamaru aku hanya meminjam kakak Sasuke sebentar saja" Hinata mengelus pelan kepala Inari.

Hinata berbalik mencari sosok siswa berambut nanas yang mengganggu aktifitasnya, Shikamaru sedang berdiri di balik pintu, Hinata menyapanya dengan melambaikan tangan dan setelah itu hanya tersisa asap bekas Shikamaru yang telah menghilang.

"Coba panggil namaku.." Hinata mulai menggoda Sasuke yang sedang makan.

"Hyuuga-san" kata Sasuke memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau memanggilku atau memanggil nama Ayahku?" Hinata lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hi-hinata-san" Sasuke menelan paksa ludahnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Apa aku terlihat lebih tua darimu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang masih makan.

"Hinata...chan" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan.

" _I can't hear you, baby..._ " Hinata mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan..." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun.. setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

Pelajaran Seni yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-sensei berlangsung sangat membosankan, hanya Sai yang terlihat bersemangat di pelajaran kali ini, Gaara sedang bermain pasir di atas kaca melukis sesuatu, Naruto dan Kiba mendapatkan bimbingan khusus dari Kurenai-sensei, 2 unit anak manusia itu memang tidak memiliki _art sense_ dalam aliran darah mereka, baik di aliran darah pembuluh arteri maupun di aliran darah pembuluh vena (?).

Bagaimana dengan Hinata ? setelah minta izin ke toilet Hinata meninggalkan kelas menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Perpustakaan tampak sepi, maklum saja jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berusaha mengambil buku di rak paling tinggi, ada siswa yang tertidur di depan bukunya dan ada siswa yang hanya berjalan-jalan. Hinata mencari buku tentang _photography_ ia berjalan menyusuri rak buku lalu samar-samar terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Hinata. Hinata mengintip dari balik rak buku dan menemukan siswa berkacamata sedang memberikan beberapa penjelasan tentang pelajaran Biologi.

' _pelajaran Biologi_ _yaa..'_ batin Hinata berpikir sejenak,

Hinata berjalan pelan dan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan, ia berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan melirik kesana kemari.

"Hai... Chouji..!" sapa Hinata kepada siswa dengan _body shape_ yang masih _unknown_. Chouji yang dipanggil oleh preman KHS berhenti secara otomatis bak kipas angin yang _timer_ -nya sudah di setel.

"A-aku salah apa?" tanya Chouji takut-takut,

"Tidak ada. Aku pinjam buku Biologimu" Hinata mengambil paksa buku Biologi di tangan Chouji lalu kembali masuk perpustakaan.

"Tapi, itu buku-" padahal hari ini hari terakhir Chouji harus mengembalikan buku Orochi-sensei, telat mengembalikan akan di hukum membersihkan kandang ular peliharaan Orochi-sensei.

Dengan riang senang gembira, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memberikan bimbingan kepada siswa perempuan.

"Boleh gabung?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Seketika Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasinya,

Hinata menarik kursi dan duduk di antara siswa-siswa lainnya. Perlahan-lahan dengan alasan yang aneh satu per satu siswa meninggalkan perpustakaan dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Wah, bagaimana ini? Hanya tersisa kita berdua" Hinata membuka asal buku Biologi yang ia kudeta dari Chouji.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, berhenti menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah" Sasuke merapikan semua barang-barangnya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, kau sedang mengajar Biologi tentang apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang selalu sibuk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang baik-baik saja.

"Tentang Vertebrata dan Avertebrata" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin belajar tentang pembuahan" kata Hinata polos berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

"Tapi aku hanya mengerti tentang Vertebrata dan Avertebrata" Sasuke berusaha dengan berbagai alasan agar Hinata putus asa untuk belajar Biologi dengannya.

"Kalau tentang hewan melata?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti" Bohong. Padahal Sasuke sudah mendapat seluruh ilmu kanuragan Orochi-sensei di pelajaran Biologi.

"Kalau begitu kita belajar tentang pembuahan vertebrata dengan gaya hewan melata saja, bagaimana?" Hinata berbicara asal.

"Aku tidak mau, ada yang harus aku lakukan" Sasuke menolak.

"Jadi kau tidak mau yaa.." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah menuju Sasuke yang mulai ketakutan melihatnya.

"Be-berhenti. Jangan mendekat" Sasuke berdiri ingin lari tapi terhalang oleh rak buku di belakangnya.

"Satu kancing..." Hinata membuka satu kacing baju seragamnya mendekati Sasuke yang tampak gelisah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan" wajah Sasuke mulai memerah,

"Dua kancing..." Hinata kembali membuka kancing baju yang sebentar lagi akan memperlihatkan sesuatu.

"Tiga kancing..."

"Cu-cukup.. akan ku lakukan" Sasuke menutup hidungnya kuat-kuat, entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk menahan hidungnya yang sebentar lagi akan mimisan.

Sasuke melakukan permintaan Hinata, Sasuke tidak menjelaskan tentang pembuahan vertebrata dengan gaya hewan melata tapi lebih memilih menjelaskan tentang umbi-umbian yang tetap saja tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata.

Sasuke berbicara ini dan itu tapi Hinata tidak mendengarnya dengan baik, ia meletakkan wajahnya di meja memperhatikan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menjadi KW-nya Orochi-sensei.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.30 siang, matahari sedang terik-teriknya dan pelajaran di kelas sedang berlangsung hikmat bagi mereka yang menghayatinya, bagi yang tidak menghayati pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru bagai nyanyian nina bobo yang membelai mata agar tertutup rapat. Di bagian belakang KHS, Hinata sudah berdiri di bawah pohon menunggu seseorang.

"Awas saja, 3 menit lagi dia tidak datang. Dia benar-benar akan menyesal" gumam Hinata melirik kesana kemari.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Sasuke muncul dengan kacamata yang menyilaukan saat di terpa sinar matahari.

Hinata menunduk memperbaiki tali sepatu Sasuke yang tampak lemah seperti pemakainya, setelah itu Hinata mengeluarkan ujung kemeja Sasuke yang selama ini tersembunyi rapi di balik celananya.

" _Yosh!_ Begitu lebih baik" Hinata mulai memanjat pagar yang entah sejak kapan memiliki tangga kayu.

Hap.

Hinata mendarat dengan sukses menyisakan Sasuke yang masih takut-takut memanjat dinding pagar.

"A-aku takut melompat" Kata Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah menunggunya di bawah.

"Kau ini, kau ini jenis vertebrata. Makhluk bertulang belakang, lompat dari ketinggian seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan tulang belakang. Ayo cepat turun!" perintah Hinata kesal, hari sudah panas, terlebih lagi Izumo dan Kotetsu sebentar lagi akan patroli keliling KHS.

Hap.

Sasuke melompat dari pagar yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter, Hinata berjalan duluan sebagai penunjuk jalan bagi orang yang belum pernah melihat pemandangan belakang sekolah.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Apa lagi?" Hinata yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pagar beton.

"Kemejaku tersangkut"

Setelah membereskan kemeja Sasuke yang tersangkut di paku pagar beton, mereka berdua berjalan di hutan kecil-kecilan yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Hinata berjalan dengan lancar tanpa halangan sedikit pun, Sasuke di belakangnya berjalan dengan banyak rintangan, kaki yang tersandung batu, tanaman yang ikut menempel di celananya, bahkan tangan putih mulus miliknya sempat tergores tanaman berduri.

"Kau jangan dekat-dengan dengan Orochi-sensei" kata Hinata menasehati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melepaskan tanaman liar yang menempel di bajunya.

"Dengar-dengar, dia lelaki pendosa penyuka sesama jenis" kata Hinata polos.

Ada sungai kecil yang tidak terlalu dalam, Hinata seperti biasa sangat lihai melewati jembatan kayu yang sangat lekang oleh waktu, jembatan peninggalan tentara Belanda yang menyisakan begitu banyak kepedihan di hati rakyat Indonesia, saat itu- eh, kenapa jadi cerita zaman penjajahan-

"Hati-hati, jembatannya sangat rapuh" Hinata berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke. Untuk meringankan beban Sasuke, Hinata membawakan ransel Sasuke.

 **BYUUURRR...**

"Tuh kan, jembatannya sangat rapuh. Kayunya memang sering berjatuhan.." kata Hinata tanpa berbalik melihat realita.

Hinata sudah menyebrang melewati jembatan bersejarah, ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hinata-chaan..." panggil Sasuke dari bawah sana.

"Astaga, " Hinata menarik nafas berat saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah tercebur di sungai, ternyata bukan kayu jembatan yang jatuh tapi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Celana biru Sasuke yang basah oleh air tidak terlalu kelihatan basah tapi kemeja putihnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Untung saja di ransel Sasuke ada sweater yang kemudian di gunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia telah berada di depan jalan raya. Rasanya, Sasuke akan melakukan _slametan_ karena telah berhasil melewati medan paling berbahaya selama 17 tahun hidupnya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan lemari etalase yang di isi oleh beragam jenis _frame_ kacamata, mulai dari _frame_ era berburu dan meramu, era bercocok tanam sampai era kekinian semuanya lengkap.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak ingin pakai _softlens_ " Sasuke menyentuh bahu Hinata dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Menggunakan _softlens_ dalam jangka waktu yang lama akan membuat bola mata mengeras" jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak akan. _Softlens_ ini jenis _softlens_ yang kadar airnya 80% penggunaannya pun dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun. Di jamin aman" Hinata menenangkan Sasuke yang takut-takut saat di pasangi _softlens_ oleh dokter.

Kacamata sudah damai di alam sana, kini hanya ada Sasuke tanpa kacamata yang _look like awesome boy_.

.

.

.

"Waahh.. tamvannya"

"Apa itu Uchiha? Uchiha yang culun itu?"

"Aku harus bertukar alamat _e-mail_ dengannya"

"Apa dia belum punya pacar?"

Begitulah kira-kira komentar dari para gadis warga tetap KHS selama 3 tahun, -bisa lebih ketika tidak lulus UN- saat melihat Sasuke yang telah bertransformasi menjadi _the new_ Sasuke. Seharian kabur bersama Hinata memberikan banyak faedah untuk Sasuke, mulai dari cara berjalan, cara bersikap, cara duduk, cara tersenyu, cara berkedip bahkan cara bernafas pun semuanya di ajarkan oleh Hinata. Memang agak sulit di awal tapi Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang mudah mengadaptasi apa yang di ajarkan padanya.

"Gaara, bukankah itu siswa era berburu dan meramu?" seru Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berjalan di depan jejeran kelas nun jauh disana.

Sasuke mencari Hinata ke semua _spot_ tempat _nongkrong_ Preman KHS tapi Sasuke tak menemukan Hinata. _Last place_ , perpustakaan.

"Kau disini?" tanya Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Wah, kau sudah punya banyak penggemar rupanya" kata Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang entah mengapa menjadi idola sejuta gadis.

"Tidak mungkin jika tanpamu" Sasuke berdiri di samping Hinata, ikut memperhatikan rak buku.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengajarkan semuanya padamu" Hinata menarik salah satu buku.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kau ajarkan. Aku mempelajarinya sendiri" Sasuke mengambil buku yang di pegang Hinata, meletakkannya di meja.

"Sasuke..." Hinata kaget saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat, Hinata menutup mata dan Sasuke mulai memiringkan wajahnya untuk mendapat akses strategis.

2 cm... 1 cm..

"Hinata-chan, Orochi-sensei mencari buku Biologinya" Chouji muncul dari balik rak buku, menghentikan sesuatu yang seharusnya berlangsung romantis.

.

.

.

 **I**

Hai, para _readers_ dari seluruh jagat raya ! Thanks banget yang udah nyempetin baca. Oh iya, jangan panggil Author-san atau Kika-san dong, meski kesannya sopan tapi kalau di panggil Kika-san, berasa nama belakangku jadi Kika-santi. Nama lengkap Felicia Novresca, namanya manis tapi yang punya nama nista abis. Umur 20 tahun. Temen-temen kampus pada manggil 'Fel', sesaat terdengar seperti memanggil kain pel. Jadi, bagi yang lebih muda, bisa manggil 'kakak' (aseek). Bagi yang seumuran dan yang lebih tua berumur dariku panggil Kika aja.


End file.
